dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Perfect Form
Perfection is a very personal concept, differing from being to being. You have surpassed your limits in ways even you hadn't foreseen, becoming even more powerful than anyone could have predicted. Only Bio-androids can take this path Super Perfect (level 31): You gain the super perfect form encounter power Super Perfect Form Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend a power surge to enable Activation. when activated, you gain a transbonus of +4, DR 4, and the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Offspring (level 35): Once per day as a full round action you may create a number of peons equal to your discipline. These peons operate at 1/4th your level and last until killed or 10 hours are up, whichever comes first. Creating these peons consumes three power surges Beyond Perfect (level 39): The bio android has surpassed all expectations. Choose one of the following options. Gain 10 + tenacity additional hit points, increase transbonus to +6, Increase one of your damage dice by 1 category, Gain a feat, Increase a chosen stat by 2, gain 4 surges Super perfect form powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: All clear At-Will ✦ Martial,Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are knocked prone Gravity Impact At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage and push all struck targets back 3 squares. Level 31 encounter powers: See ya! Encounter ✦ Martial,Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the second attack deals it's total damage again SPECIFICALLY to the opponents armor. Perfect shot Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + strength damage and the target is weakened (save ends) Level 34 Utility powers: Drain life Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: You may regain and spend two surges. The enemy takes an amount of damage equal to half the amount you heal for. If this kills an enemy, you regain surges equal to the opponents body. Guarding Stance Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Immediate Re-action Stance Trigger: You block an attack Effect: While this stance is active you negate an additional amount of damage equal to your body whenever you block. Level 36 Daily powers: Big bang Crash Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6k + spirit damage. If you strike a number of enemies equal to your instinct-tier, you gain advantage against all enemies for a number of rounds equal to your spirit. Miss: Half damage, and you gain tier hit points. Unforgivable Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature. Two attacks. Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage. If both attacks hit launch a third attack that deals 1k + spirit damage. If THAT hits, the opponent is immobilized(save ends) Miss: If your first attack misses, the second one gains a +3 circumstance bonus to hit. If both attacks miss, you regain tier power surges. Level 40 Ultimate powers: Perfect barrier Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: Upon activation, you gain maximum temp hitpoints. Any attacks you take while you have temporary hitpoints target your TEMPORARY hitpoints first. While you have temporary hit points you can not be subject to ongoing damage, knockback, knockthrough, or ability damage. As a fullround action, provided you have a number of temp hit points remaining equal to your level, you may expend all temporary hit points to create a burst 5 attack that deals 5k to all creatures in range, but are fatigued for 1d6+2 rounds afterward Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Bio-Androids Category:Transformation